


A Million Dollars in Silver

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Body Worship, Cat/Human Hybrids, He's Fine It Shouldn't Be Upsetting, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Famous Hollywood actor Kyungsoo finds his neighbor's spoiled cat on his back porch in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Fanart! Its on my twitter @M_M_Socks.  
> https://twitter.com/diadia_diadia_/status/774400783898910720  
> the artist's twitter: https://twitter.com/diadia_diadia_

It was almost impossible to tell how old Kyungsoo’s neighbor was. Her husband had had significantly less plastic surgery and done significantly less cocaine in his life. He looked somewhere in his seventies, but that didn’t mean anything for her. She could have been anywhere from sixty to eighty, and to be fair she looked pretty good. She’d been stunning when she was a young starlet, but now her skin was a little too papery, and her face a little too taut, stretched and frozen in odd ways. She was old, that was for sure. 

“Who directed your movie again?” 

She poured him more Champagne, and then emptied the bottle into her own crystal flute. He gave her a name. 

“He’s good, right? Won an Oscar last year?” 

“Yes. And the year before.” 

Her husband wandered through the room, gave Kyungsoo a suspicious look, as if he thought Kyungsoo would fuck his wife anywhere other than his worst nightmares, and then disappeared down a set of marble stairs.

“He enjoyed your movie too. He just won’t say it. At least I’m pretty sure he did. Got any good set gossip?” 

“One of the producers was fucking somebody on the cast, but we never figured out who.” 

“So the usual then? How did you know?” 

Kyungsoo launched into a story about poorly hidden secret messages and not so cryptic Facebook posts. The rich, self absorbed, Hollywood types were unfailingly vain and silly. Halfway through he was interrupted when a tall shape brushed past him as if he wasn’t even there and attached itself to the woman’s arm. Kyungsoo’s story stuttered to a stop.

“Mama, I’m hungry.” 

It was a cat hybrid. A cat hybrid in Louis Vuitton. A white Persian maybe? He was stunning. Kyungsoo caught himself gaping. The cat had silky silver hair and soft, pristine white fur on his ears and tail, a delicately sloped jaw and rose petal lips. His eyebrows were sharp and harsh, and his eyes were cold and beautiful. That was an expensive cat if Kyungsoo ever saw one. 

The woman wrapped her hand around the cat’s slender waist, long painted fingernails scraping over silk, as the cat tucked his forehead into her hair and glanced sideways back at Kyungsoo with a glare. Typical feline rudeness. 

“Pretty cat.” He hoped he sounded unimpressed.

“Thank you. This is Sehun, he’s my baby.” 

Gross. The cat couldn’t have been older than twenty-four, and that was being generous. But then again cats cared a lot more about food and luxury than the how young or attractive the people who fucked them were. The old lady gave Sehun a quick kiss on the corner of his pretty mouth. “Mama will get you something to eat in a moment. Do you remember Kyungsoo? He our next door neighbor. He was in that movie we watched yesterday.” 

Sehun blinked at Kyungsoo slowly and then turned away without a word. 

“He was the lead.” 

“Yes, I remember,” Sehun snapped, “I’m not stupid. I wanted to watch that other movie though, so I slept through most of it.” 

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows and took another sip of Champagne. 

“Be nice, kitty.” She gave him a little spank, and then squeezed his ass, and Kyungsoo tried not to grimace as he swallowed. 

“Can I have the leftovers from last night?” 

“The crab cakes? Of course. Tell the kitchen staff to warm them up for you.” 

Sehun loped off, fluffy white tail swishing through the air behind him. 

“You’ll have to excuse his rudeness. He is a cat, after all. He’s my little princess, and I spoil him to death.” 

“He’s beautiful.” Kyungsoo really didn’t have anything else nice to say about the snobby creature. He finished off his Champagne and went home. 

 

He saw Sehun around a few times when he greeted his ‘mama’ as she lounged on a giant flamingo floaty in the pool. He would often be close by, basking in the sun and either ignoring Kyungsoo completely or giving him the stank eye and then ignoring him. What a bitch. One time he saw Sehun casually ruining designer clothes by sleeping on the grass not ten feet on the other side of the fence separating their property while he was watering flowers. He resisted the urge to spray him with the hose. 

 

It was very disorienting to have a taxi drop him off in front of his house at ten in the morning on a Saturday. Kyungsoo had woken up on the floor of some penthouse apartment in downtown LA just an hour before, hung-over and bleary. He didn’t usually let the fast life of his peers catch up to him, but he had to do this at least once a premier, so sunglasses, black coffee and a four-hour nap it was. 

The only problem was Kyungsoo could barely see the tops of his palm trees through the pouring rain, and Kyungsoo was in a suit that cost more than he cared to admit. He put up his umbrella and ran up the long path to his front door. He just wanted to get out of his clothes and go to sleep. Just one glass of water. Maybe some pain-killer. A brief stop in the kitchen and then to bed it was. 

Something was slumped against the glass doors between the kitchen and the patio. Something with broad, bare shoulders and triangular white ears. Kyungsoo froze and stared for a minute. Why the hell was the fucking cat from next door sagging against his back door in the rain? He tiptoed closer for a better look. The cat was drenched, wrapped pathetically in a loose, ruined silk robe, shivering from head to toe. Well, curiosity killed the… never mind. Kyungsoo opened the door, and Sehun yelped in surprise and tipped onto the floor. 

Kyungsoo watched in silence as the poor cat straightened up on his knees, just on the other side of the threshold, and tried to reclaim some form of dignity. 

“Where’s mama?” 

Sehun wrapped his arms a little tighter around himself and stared at Kyungsoo’s shoes. “She’s dead.” 

Well, Kyungsoo couldn’t say he was surprised. She didn’t have the healthiest habits. 

“How?” 

“Drugs and meds don’t mix very well.” 

Of course. There would be many sad and a few sarcastic articles on the web to read later. 

“That’s too bad. What about daddy?” 

Sehun looked up at him with a glare. “Who?” 

“Her fucking husband. Your other owner. Here, let me rephrase. Why the fuck are you on my back porch?” 

Sehun shivered and scowled. His robe was kind of see-through, drenched in water. Kyungsoo was pretty sure he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “I was hers. He hates me. Its not my fucking fault he’s old and ugly and she doesn’t love him anymore. Didn’t.” 

Kyungsoo took a minute to let the stupid cat calm the fuck down. Water was getting all over his kitchen floor. At least it was flagstone instead of hardwood. 

“So that doesn’t answer my question. Why are you here? Last I checked you were a rude bitch to me whenever I saw you.” 

Sehun tugged on his soaked sleeves and sniffled. He took a deep breath. “I-I’m cold. I don’t have anywhere to go. It wasn’t safe for me over there anymore.”

Kyungsoo crossed his arms. “So you want me to take you in? You’d get water all over my house. I’m not exactly a cat person, and I definitely don’t want to deal with your princess attitude.” 

Sehun glared fiercely up at him. “Listen. I don’t want to be here either. The person who took care of me for years just fucking died. I spent all of last night lying next to her dying body as the doctors rushed around and tried to save her, and as soon as they carted her corpse off to the morgue, her jealous, distraught husband turned on me like he wanted to take all his grief and anger out on my skin. I fucking ran, but I’m scared and I have nowhere else to go. Nowhere. I wouldn’t be here otherwise. Believe me, I wouldn’t. I really, really hate men. Sorry.” He stopped hissing to take a shaky breath.

Kyungsoo sighed and massaged his temples. He had a pounding headache. He just wanted to go to bed, but he was a decent person, and he knew as soon as he saw Sehun’s pathetic, shivering form that he would be up for another few hours making sure he was warm and well settled before finally being able to sleep. 

Sehun sat up on his knees, hands still gripping his soaked robe. Kyungsoo stared down at his pretty collarbones and the broadness of his pale, bare shoulders. He looked good on his knees, Kyungsoo thought with chagrin. “Please let me stay here, please. I’ll do anything. I swear. Anything.” 

Fucking Christ. Kyungsoo reached down and tipped Sehun’s chin up. Sehun grabbed his hand in surprise, long, trembling fingers delicately gripping at his palm. His fingers were freezing. He was stupidly gorgeous, even shivering with a bad attitude. And ‘anything’ did sound pretty good, though Kyungsoo doubted he would have the heart to take advantage. Sehun did his best to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze with steady determination, but he just ended up looking bitter and scared.

“Fine, come inside. But don’t go anywhere, you’ll drip on my floors.” 

The cat dragged himself up off his knees and into the kitchen. The robe clung to his body, soaked through, and he might as well have been naked. He definitely wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Wait here.” Kyungsoo marched off into the house to get some towels. His head was still pounding. 

When he got back with a towel, Sehun was sitting on the floor again in his own little puddle, still shaking like a leaf. Kyungsoo dropped the towel on his head. Sehun yelped. He stood and yanked the cord of his robe undone, and let it fall to the floor. Kyungsoo’s breath caught. Every inch of him was long, lean, and beautifully sculpted, shining wet in the gray light that came through the windows. His mouth watered a little. The cat dried himself off quickly, and then wrapped the towel around his shoulders and looked at Kyungsoo expectantly. 

“Come on.” Kyungsoo led him up to his bedroom and into the master bathroom, where he started up the shower. 

“Water’s hot, get in.” 

Sehun stayed where he was, frowning at Kyungsoo. “I just got dried off.” 

“You’re still freezing, get in the god damn water. I’m not going to let some cat that just got soaked with LA rain sleep on my sheets without bathing. If you’re going to start bumming it here, you’re at least going to start clean.” 

“I am clean. Rain is just water.” 

“Have you showered since you spent all night cuddling up with a dying lady?” 

Sehun sniffed. “No, but I don’t think that was a dirty job.” 

“Listen, cat, you’re getting wet again one way or the other. Either you get in the fucking shower or you go back in the rain.” 

Sehun looked conflicted, like he wanted to call Kyungsoo’s bluff but wasn’t one-hundred percent sure he was bluffing. He pursed his lips and glared at the shower like it had offended his mother. Kyungsoo yanked the towel off this shoulders and shoved him through the door into the hot spray.

Sehun hissed and cowered away from the with his ears flat against his head. “It’s too fucking hot, are you trying to burn me?” 

“You can reach the fucking nozzles, fix it if you don’t like it. There’s shampoo and shit on the shelf over there. I’m going to go change, you get clean.”

When he came back in flannel pants and a t-shirt, Sehun was still curled up against the wall, out of the water, shivering again. His ears were tipped down sadly and his sopping tail was curled around his feet. The shelf of soap and shampoo had not been touched. Kyungsoo massaged his temples. 

“Is there a good reason for this?” 

“I hate water.” 

“How do you stay clean?” 

“I’m not a human, I don’t accumulate gross body odors.” 

“Well you don’t lick yourself either. I know the old lady didn’t let you sleep in her bed unwashed.” 

Sehun huffed a sigh and glared. “She used to drag me into the shower with her and wash me herself.” 

Kyungsoo groaned. “How old are you?” 

“Twenty-two.” 

“And you can’t shower by yourself?” 

Sehun was silent, the end of his tail flicking in annoyance. It slapped wetly against the tile. He looked petulant and angry, like a three-year-old who didn’t want to go to bed, and there was a reason Kyungsoo never wanted kids. 

“Fucking Christ, I am not dealing with this. There’s no fucking way I’m going to let you stay in my house if you can’t fucking shower by yourself a couple times a week without being a bitch about it. I’ll give you some of my old clothes and then you can get back in the rain and find somewhere else to stay.” 

Sehun immediately uncurled and started panicking. “No, no please don’t kick me out. I’m sorry I don’t know how to shower. The lady took me in when I was eight and she never made me shower by myself. I-I’ll try. Just please don’t make me leave. I swear I’ll make it worth your while, I’ll do whatever you want. Please.” 

Kyungsoo really hoped he would leave by himself when it stopped raining. He sighed through his nose and took off his clothes. What the hell, he needed a shower too. 

“Please don’t tell me the old lady’s been feeling you up since you were eight.” 

“N-no, she didn’t do anything sexual until I was… sixteen?” 

Kyungsoo flinched as he grabbed some bottles off the shelf. “That’s still gross.” 

Sehun shrugged. “She fed me and bought me whatever I wanted. I could put up with a little grossness. It’s different for cats.” 

“She’s not a cat. She’s a human and humans should know not to touch people that much younger than them. And below the age of consent.” 

“Well I’m glad you feel that way, but it doesn’t matter. She’s dead now.” 

Kyungsoo sighed through his nose again and set the bottles down on the shower bench. “Pay attention, because I’m only doing this once. Shampoo is for your hair and scalp. Conditioner is also for hair, but you use a lot less of it and leave it in for a minute or two. Body wash is for everything else except your face. Here’s the face wash.” 

Sehun glared at the bottles. “I never wash my face in the shower.” 

“We can worry about your stupid skin care routine later. For right now just do what I tell you.” 

Sehun finally carefully shampooed his hair, ears, and tail, and then worked conditioner into them as well. Kyungsoo was completely done by the time he had finished putting conditioner in and settled back against the wall. Kyungsoo tossed a body wash covered washcloth at him and told him to get back to work. 

He only had to step in and help a few times when Sehun was taking too long. 

“I’m too fucking hung-over for this, for fucks sake. Could you be any slower?” He quickly soaped down the cowering Sehun, hand and washcloth sliding over his smooth, pale skin where it was stretched over svelte muscles. If not for the pounding headache and growing irritation, it would have been very difficult to focus on the task at hand. 

As Kyungsoo got dried off, Sehun was still sitting on the floor under the hot water, rinsing out his tail with the detachable shower head.

“Could you get out now?” 

“There’s still conditioner in my tail.” 

Kyungsoo ran his hands over his face and groaned. “I’m going to go get myself food and coffee. I’ll be back when I’m done.” Sehun didn’t look at him. Kyungsoo left out a bath robe and went to get dressed again. 

Half way through breakfast Sehun appeared in the doorway. Kyungsoo pushed a plate of fried food in his direction. Sehun took it gingerly and frowned. 

“Mama never let me eat stuff like this. She said it was bad.” 

“I don’t have a kitchen staff. You eat what I make.” Sehun gingerly tried a bite of everything on the plate, and then scarfed down the eggs and bacon and left the hash browns untouched.

“Can I have more?” 

“You have more. Eat the potatoes.” 

Sehun frowned at the potatoes. “They’re greasy.” 

“I’m not making more.” 

“Fine. I’m not hungry anymore.” 

Kyungsoo yanked his plate away and ate them himself while Sehun sulked and watched. It was still raining, already noon, and Kyungsoo had to leave to be on a show at four. His nap time had already greatly decreased, and he was not happy about it. 

When the dishes were in the sink, Kyungsoo got up and led Sehun off into the house towards the guest room. “House rules. Don’t break anything, don’t steal anything, no guests without asking, don’t use my stuff without asking, shower at least three times a week, keep it quiet, and the the other stuff we can work out later. I need to sleep.” 

He picked the guest room closest to his, just down the hall, and Sehun frowned. “I have to sleep alone?” 

“Do you want a fucking teddy bear?” 

“No! I don’t want to sleep alone!” 

“I’ve fucking watched you sleep alone! Whenever you nap in the yard you’re sleeping alone! I take you in, I make you breakfast, I give you your own fucking room, and you’re still fucking whining about everything. Just shut up and sleep and stop being a fucking bitch all the time.” He pushed Sehun into the room, who stumbled over his feet and fell on the ground. Kyungsoo felt a little bad, but not much, as Sehun hauled himself up off the floor and turned around to glare. 

“See this is why I fucking hate men. You’re all so mean, all the time,” his voice broke, and he covered his face as a couple sobs escaped. Kyungsoo stood awkwardly in the doorway, definitely feeling guilty this time, as Sehun choked in a few breaths and got himself back under control, head down, shoulders drawn in defensively. Sehun finally pulled his hands away from his face. He didn’t look up, just tugged anxiously on his sleeves and stared at the floor with red eyes. 

“Th-thanks for letting me stay.” 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “No problem. Sorry for being so grumpy. I’m just really hung-over and you’ve always been less than friendly.” 

Sehun nodded. 

“Well… I’m going to go sleep now. I have to leave at four and I won’t be back until late. I’ll order you some fancy take-out for dinner. What do you like?” 

“Tuna salad.” 

Cute. “Okay, I think I know a place. I’ll see you later.” 

After a shorter nap then Kyungsoo would have liked, he put on a different suit and called the nearby delivery service for Sehun. He stopped by the cat’s room on his way out. The cat was curled up under the blankets sleeping soundly, just his fluffy ears visible. Kyungsoo really had been too harsh earlier. The poor cat had been through a lot in the past day. It was pretty impressive that he was doing so well, honestly. Maybe they’d get along better after they both got a good night’s sleep. 

 

“I can’t eat this.” Sehun pushed away his dinner for the third time in three days, nose wrinkled, and Kyungsoo nearly face planted into his own dinner. 

“Why do I even bother? Should I just stop making you food?” 

“Mama always made sure I ate well.” 

“Fucking—Tuna Casserole is not unhealthy.” 

“It has noodles. Carbs are the devil.” Kyungsoo groaned, and ‘carbs’ joined the list of foods Sehun wouldn’t eat, along with fried food, sugar, red meat, chocolate, asparagus, and canned vegetables. 

“Your mama was a neurotic freak.” 

“You’re telling me. She had the staff change her sheets every day, and she wouldn’t hire anyone who didn’t speak French. Her skin care routine had twenty-five steps and it took an hour every night to complete.” 

Kyungsoo was beginning to understand why Sehun was so finicky. 

“Do you speak French?” 

“No. Only a few words. The staff could speak English too.” 

Kyungsoo pulled Sehun’s food in his direction and dumped it back into the casserole dish. “So what do you eat?” 

“I like chicken and seafood. And salads. Most vegetables as long as they aren’t frozen or from a can.” 

Sehun’s tastes were expensive and delicate, because of course they were. Everything about the cat was picky and high maintenance. “I’m going to teach you how to cook so you can do this yourself.” 

Sehun didn’t want to learn. He did nothing but play with the ice machine on the fridge while Kyungsoo tried to explain how to boil eggs, and then scampered off when Kyungsoo yelled at him for getting ice all over the floor. 

 

For the most part they ignored each other until Sehun needed something. Or until he’d built up a list of things long enough to bother Kyungsoo about it. The current list in Kyungsoo’s hand contained a number of beauty products and articles of designer clothing on it. Kyungsoo stared at the list and called next door instead. 

“Hello?” The grumpy man answered the phone. 

“Hey there, it’s Do Kyungsoo, your neighbor.” 

“Ah yes. How can I help you?” 

“Well firstly, my condolences. That was very sudden, I’m sorry to hear that she passed. I’ve been meaning to bring some flowers over, but I’ve just been very busy lately.” 

“Ah, well thank you. It’s been a rough time, with press being what it is. They won’t leave me alone.” 

“Typical. Just when you need privacy the most.”

“Yes, it’s too bad.” 

Here came the fun part. 

“Secondly, I have the damn cat. He showed up on my doorstep the morning after she passed.” 

“Keep him.” 

“He’s taken over one of my guest rooms, so I guess I will, whether I want to or not. Is it alright if I come get all his stuff though? I don’t want to do all this shopping.” 

“I’ll have my staff pack it up and bring it over. I just don’t want to see that stupid animal again. My wife gave up on our marriage as soon as that little bitch turned sixteen. Guess she figured she didn’t need me with his stupid ass around. When he was sixteen. Disgusting.” 

“Yeah I found that a bit alarming when I asked him about it.” 

“We could have fixed things and been happy again, but she died and we never got the chance, all because of that stupid hairball.” 

“That’s a real shame.” Kyungsoo was beginning to wish he’d chosen a different career path, just for better neighbors.

“Well, I gotta go. Lots to do.” 

“Yes, I can imagine. Thanks again for doing this for me. He’s so spoiled. This shopping list is a bit daunting even for my wallet.” 

“Yeah, it was for mine too. I hope I can spare you the same pain.” 

“Thank you so much.” 

“Your welcome. Goodbye.” 

Later that evening several suitcases of stuff and some papers to sign arrived on the doorstep. Kyungsoo hauled it inside. “Sehun! Come get your shit!” 

Sehun peered around the corner on the second story and glared down the staircase at the pile of luggage. “Is that my luggage? A-are you sending me somewhere?” 

“No, idiot, this is all your shit from next door. I didn’t want to go shopping so I just called over and got it.” 

Sehun’s eyes got really wide. “You told him where I was?” 

“Calm down, he just doesn’t want to see you again. I told him you were here and he told me to keep you.” 

Sehun narrowed his eyes but came down anyway to help Kyungsoo haul the bags up to the second story to his room. 

After that the few items of clothing Kyungsoo had already bought him never saw the light of day again. Sehun seemed to be in a better mood though. On night number seven he thoroughly examined the fish and green beans dinner on his plate and than primly ate it without a single complaint. Kyungsoo hid a smile behind his hand. 

 

Kyungsoo came back to the house one day to find Sehun asleep on his bed.  
“You have a bed. Why are you on mine?” 

Sehun was wrapped in another silk robe. He must have liked them a lot. His ears twitched back towards Kyungsoo but he pretended to sleep. 

Kyungsoo circled around in front of him and bent down to his level, just a foot or so away from his face. “I know you’re awake, cat. Why are you on my bed?” 

Cold, beautiful eyes slid open. “I like yours better.” 

Kyungsoo was worried about bruising the bridge of his nose from all the pinching he was doing. “Of course you do.” 

Sehun rolled over and turned his back to Kyungsoo. “I don’t see what the problem is. Your bed is huge. Its not like I’ll be disturbing you.” 

Well, it wasn’t like Kyungsoo ever brought anyone home. Everything was a battle with Sehun. Kyungsoo had learned to pick which ones to fight. 

“Fine.”

Sehun was still there when he finally dragged himself to bed. He was still there in the morning when Kyungsoo woke up, except he was sprawled out at the end of the bed. His robe had fallen off one of his shoulders over his broad chest, and one bare leg was visible, all the way up to his waist including a tantalizing sliver of hip. Kyungsoo had forgotten how good he looked naked. As he stared Sehun stirred and turned on his side, ear twitching, as his fuzzy tail tossed itself lazily over the curve of his thigh. Kyungsoo remembered the first day Sehun had appeared and promised to do anything Kyungsoo wanted. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and got out of bed. 

 

It wasn’t often that Kyungsoo brought home guests, but he did like to show off his beautiful house and share his booze from time to time. On Friday night he invited a couple cast and crew mates back to his house for drinks. 

His leading lady, Maria, glanced into his living room and gasped. 

“Kyungsoo, how long have you had a cat hybrid?”

“Two weeks? He showed up on my back porch.” 

She disappeared into the room. Kyungsoo followed with the rest of his company. Sehun was asleep on the sofa, hair still damp from a shower, wearing a loose white shirt and designer jeans. Maria knelt down in front of him and scratched behind his ears. Sehun’s eyes blinked open. He saw her and smiled. 

“Hello. You were in that movie…” 

“Yes I was. I’m Maria.” She ran her fingers over his cheek. Sehun smiled and pulled her closer so he could nuzzle against her chest. She looked back at Kyungsoo with a big happy smile, and Kyungsoo fought not to roll his eyes. 

Sehun didn’t leave her alone for the rest of the evening. He continuously pressed into her side and lay with his head in her lap. She was very pleased. Kyungsoo sipped his drink and gave Sehun a dirty look. 

When they left Sehun was still lounging on the sofa.

Kyungsoo passed him without a glance on the way to his room. 

“Jealous, Kyungsoo? Did I hurt your feelings?” 

“Why are you continuously trying to make enemies with me?” 

Sehun sat up and watched him over the back of the couch. “I already I told you I hate men. Women are the only people who have ever been nice to me.” He lay back down. “And you’re not really breaking the mold, Soo.” 

Kyungsoo sighed. “This morning I found three broken plates on the kitchen floor. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” 

“Nope.” 

“I’m nicer than you deserve, cat. Once you stop being a shit guest, I’ll start being a friendlier host.” 

Sehun sat back up, eyes flashing. “Would you stop calling me cat? That’s not my fucking name.” There was a tremor in his voice that made Kyungsoo worry he was about to start sobbing again. 

“What, you’re just going to change the subject and guilt me when I bring up the fact that you’re breaking my shit? You’re not mama’s little princess anymore, you can’t just do whatever you want and expect to be blameless. And you can’t beg me to keep you and then act like I’m the enemy when I do. All I’ve asked of you is for basic courtesy, and you can’t even give me that.” 

Sehun’s stared back at him wordlessly, and then looked down into his lap to avoid Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo left the room. 

 

For the next few days Sehun only showed up during mealtimes. Kyungsoo made an effort not to call him cat. Finally, after almost four whole days, Kyungsoo found the cat on his bed again. Sehun blinked up at him sheepishly from a little nest he had made for himself out of every last one of Kyungsoo’s pillows. 

“May I have one?” 

Sehun selected Kyungsoo’s favorite pillow from the pile and handed it to him. 

“Thank you.” 

He settled down beside Sehun’s pillow nest and got comfortable. 

“Soo?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry about the other night. I shouldn’t have antagonized you. Thanks for not calling me cat anymore.” 

“I’m sorry about being so grouchy and impatient. Thanks for not breaking my stuff anymore.” 

Sehun appeared over the side of his nest looking guilty. 

“That was an accident. When I was with Mama if something broke I’d just ask the staff to take care of it. But you don’t have a staff, and I was scared you’d be mad, so I just left it.” 

“Oh. You can just tell me, you know. I won’t be mad if it’s an accident.” 

Sehun nodded and disappeared in the pillows again. 

Despite the sudden lack of available pillows, Kyungsoo was happy to see him back. He stayed awake and watched him until Sehun stirred and mumbled drowsily, and then his face under his arm. His ears twitched. Kyungsoo watched his pretty lips twist into a little smile in his sleep. 

When he woke up in the morning, Sehun’s head was on his thigh, heavy and warm. Kyungsoo scratched him behind the ears and Sehun purred. 

 

Role research was one of Kyungsoo’s favorite parts of the job. Whether that meant extensive research on a subject, or a character, or a genre. It always meant becoming an expert on a subject he knew nothing about before. And when the film was yet another remake of the King Kong story, it meant watching every other King Kong movie ever made. 

On a free evening, Kyungsoo made himself a giant bowl of popcorn and settled down to watch the long version of Peter Jackson’s King Kong. His theater was probably the room in his house that he’d spent the most money on. Expensive projector, surround sound, the comfiest reclining couches known to man, the works. 

Half way through the first scene, the door clicked open and shut gently, and Sehun slunk gracefully over the back of the couch, tail flicking around nervously, to settle beside Kyungsoo. “What are you watching?” 

“2005 King Kong.” 

“I haven’t seen it.” 

“Me neither.” 

Sehun grabbed a blanket and got comfy, already completely engrossed in the film. 

It was a very long movie. But Kyungsoo enjoyed a good long movie, and he could already tell Sehun was the kind of person who watched movies with every ounce of attention he had, and Kyungsoo liked that in a person. 

When it started to get tense, Sehun edged a little closer. Kyungsoo offered him popcorn. Sehun eyed it suspiciously but took some anyway. Kyungsoo watched out of the corner of his eyes as the cat nibbled it cautiously, daintily ate every kernel one by one, and then reached for more. 

“I like your theater.” 

“Thank you. I spent a lot of time and money on it. If you want, I’ll teach you how the setup works, and then you can come in and watch something whenever you want.” 

“Really? Thank you, that would be great.” He moved a little closer. Sehun ate the last of the popcorn, and Kyungsoo set the bowl aside. 

The movie had some distressing parts. Dinosaur chases, angry gorillas, and many other trials of the deadly jungle. Sehun hissed at a jump scare and clutched his tail and anxiously played with the fur. When several of the characters got trapped in a pit full of giant hungry insects, Sehun’s ears laid flat against his head, and he pressed himself up against Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo grinned and watched the way Sehun hid behind his tail as he watched the grisly scene on screen. 

“This is gross.” 

“Bug’s shouldn’t be that big.” Sehun’s voice was muffled by his tail fur. 

By the bittersweet end of the movie, Sehun was slouched into Kyungsoo’s side, under his arm. He still had his tail clutched in his hands. There were tears in his pretty eyes. Kyungsoo gave his shoulders a squeeze. Sehun snuggled closer. 

Sehun passed out on Kyungsoo’s lap during the credits. Kyungsoo didn’t have the heart to wake him, so he pulled a blanket over them each of them, turned off the movie projector, and drifted off to sleep in his stupidly comfortable recliner with a happy cat on his lap. 

 

Kyungsoo came back from his trip very jetlagged. Four days from LA to New York and back again did that to a person. He half expected to find the house in shambles and Sehun starving, but there were two empty takeout boxes on the kitchen counter, and everything else was in order. Kyungsoo paused to throw the boxes away and then checked Sehun’s room. It was empty. Kyungsoo hoped Sehun didn’t need anything pressing. He just wanted to sleep. 

Sehun was in Kyungsoo’s bedroom, stretched out on top of the blankets, and Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped. Long, pale, bare legs turned into the perfect swell of his bottom and then into the strong lines of his back, interrupted only by his long tail. He stirred languidly at the sound of Kyungsoo entering, and propped himself up on his elbows. His silver hair fell in his eyes. 

“You’re back.” 

“Yeah. Any particular reason you’re naked on my bed?” 

The cat rolled over and arched his back with his tail covering his crotch, and Kyungsoo snapped his jaw shut. “This doesn’t bother you, does it? Don’t worry, there’s a reason. I just don’t know how to work the thermostat and it’s hot. And I didn’t remember you were coming home today.” He let his tail slip away from his crotch, and Kyungsoo could see his entire body in all it’s glory, spread out on his bed. He let his eyes wander down his toned chest and the v of his hips, leading down to a thin layer of more white fur, and then- 

Sehun turned back over with a giggle and blinked coyly at Kyungsoo over his shoulder. “Come on, you’ve seen me naked. Do you really have to stare?” 

He kind of did have to stare. His ass was god damn perfect. A light pink flush spread over Sehun’s cheeks as Kyungsoo continued to take him in. He walked slowly around to the side of the bed and ran a hand through Sehun’s hair. The cat blinked up at him through his lashes, and Kyungsoo wanted to press delicate kisses into his candy pink lips. 

“You seem friendly today. Did you miss me?” 

“A-a little.” 

Kyungsoo scratched behind his ears and considered him. It seemed like Sehun was beginning to trust him more. He hoped trust and sex didn’t automatically go hand and hand for the poor cat.

“I was worried about you.” 

“I survived.” 

“I can see that.” He gave Sehun a gentle smile and then let him be. “I’m going to shower and then nap. Jetlag is awful.” 

Sehun nodded. “Can you turn on the AC first?” 

“Sure.” 

 

Sehun ate his omelet without complaint, despite it being fried, and delicately dabbed his mouth with a napkin. Sometimes Kyungsoo felt out of his depth with Sehun, like there should be some kind of high maintenance pampering regimen for the pure bred cat that Kyungsoo was neglecting. Sehun was used to being treated like a princess. Kyungsoo had grown up a small house in the suburbs. He didn’t know how to treat princesses. 

When Sehun finished, he pushed his dish away, propped his head on his hand, and watched Kyungsoo eat. He was wearing some kind of designer t-shirt that managed to be loose and comfy-looking while still showing off all the curves and planes of Sehun’s torso. Kyungsoo took his last bite of omelet and looked up at the cat. His tail swished through the air behind him he was smiling mischievously. 

“What’s with you.” 

“Am I not allowed to smile?” 

“You’re watching me very closely.” 

Sehun hummed as his tail flicked back behind him. He reached back and grabbed it so he could run it through his hands absentmindedly. It was amazing how fluffy it was. 

Kyungsoo tipped the last of his orange juice towards his mouth. 

“Have you put on weight?” 

Kyungsoo lowered the cup with a frown. “Uh… Yes? I’m putting on muscle for a film.” 

“Ah.” Sehun seemed amused. He was doing a very poor job of hiding a smile behind the end of his tail. Kyungsoo glowered and reached across the table to grab Sehun’s plate so he could take it to the sink. 

“Why, do I just look fat?” 

Sehun shook his head. “You fill out your shirts better.” 

“You can tell me if I look fat. I’m not going to freak out.” 

Sehun laughed. “Mama always used to tell her husband he looked fat. He wasn’t, but he would always start exercising and dieting anyway, but then he’d get pissed off and give up. He told mama she looked fat one day.” 

Kyungsoo snorted and grinned. “How’d that go?” 

Sehun smiled coyly. “Mama and I had the master bed all to ourselves for a month. He had to go sleep in the guest room. I don’t think she was angry that long. I think she just liked when it was only her and me.” 

The grimace was firmly in place before Kyungsoo could help it. “And how did you feel about it?” 

Sehun shrugged. “It was nice to have more room to sleep. If I got too close to his side sometimes he would kick me to make me move. He was always annoying to have around.” 

“That’s not really what I was asking about.” 

“I was pretty ambivalent to the rest. If I just wanted to sleep she wouldn’t push it. But sometimes she made me feel really good.” 

“Hmm.” 

“And I always made her feel good. Then she bought me nice things.” 

“You already know how I feel about that arrangement.” 

Sehun nodded, still smiling, and rested his head on his arms with his tail pressed to his face. The fur ruffled when he breathed. 

“Did you enjoy it? Was it any fun for you?” 

Sehun scoffed and ran his fingers through his fur. “Would you enjoy fucking that? She was ancient. I didn’t mind, but it wasn’t that fun either. I was grateful that she took care of me, so I didn’t mind taking care of her sometimes.” 

He slid off his chair and wandered into the kitchen, taking all the dishes with him. Kyungsoo watched in shock as he put them in the sink all on his own and then wandered away, hips swaying. His tail flicked daintily around his ankles. 

 

It was a busy month for Kyungsoo, with daily working out, character study, appearances, and meetings with his director for the upcoming film. Paparazzi were becoming more and more common. He began to worry what kind of backlash he might get if Sehun’s presence in his house made it to the tabloids. But the neighborhood had very paranoid security. It would probably be fine. 

When Kyungsoo got out of his shower, Sehun was asleep on his bed, as per the usual. Kyungsoo adjusted his towel and checked his phone. Usually he changed in the bathroom, but Sehun hadn’t been there when he came in, and he was asleep anyway. 

Two emails. One from some online magazine, one from his publicist. 

The second one was kind of worrisome. He opened it and found some uncomfortable questions inquiring about the nature of his past involvement with a Park Chanyeol, which was never a good topic. He sat down on the edge of the bed and read through her recount of the rumors floating around within the industry. It was good they hadn’t become public yet. 

Sehun shifted in the blankets behind him, and Kyungsoo waited for him to still. Then just when he thought Sehun had drifted off to sleep, one finger landed at the top of his spine, right where his wet hair had been dripping, and then dragged wetly down the length of his back. Kyungsoo sighed. 

“You really have put on weight.” 

Kyungsoo laughed and glanced in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. There wasn’t really any extra fat left on his body. He looked far sturdier than he ever had in his life. 

“A little.” 

Sehun’s finger disappeared, and instead Kyungsoo felt him press his forehead against Kyungsoo’s hip. “Play with my hair.” 

“Can you ask nicely?” 

He twisted around and looked under his arm to see Sehun pouting up at him. 

“Kyungsoo, please play with my hair.” 

“Okay.” He reached down and pushed his fingers into Sehun’s soft hair. The cat immediately stretched out and began purring. His tail wrapped itself around Kyungsoo’s side. It was so soft on his bare skin. 

“Did you get a stressful email?” 

That was a little unnerving. “How could you tell?” 

“The way your shoulders got all tight and you smelled stressed. What was it about?” 

“I while back I had a fling with a costar, back when I didn’t think I’d ever be famous enough for anyone to care. Now both of us are really famous and if it got out we’d have a scandal.” 

“Do you wish you hadn’t done it?” 

“No.” He sighed and stared at Park Chanyeol’s name in the email. “They meant a lot to me at the time. It’s just kind of weird to see them at functions now. We had feelings for each other for a long time, and fucked a lot, but after a while we had a lot of feelings but didn’t want to fuck anymore, which is just a good friendship, but the fact that we’d been fucking for a while came along with a lot of baggage that our friendship couldn’t really handle. So now we care about each other but we don’t talk. I keep tabs on what he’s up to. He likes my twitter posts sometimes. If what we had turned into a scandal that hurt one of our careers, that would be really rough for both of us, I think.” 

“Hmm.” 

It was kind of hard to focus on Park Chanyeol when Sehun’s hand slid around his side to start kneading his abs. Kyungsoo flexed to keep it from ticking, and Sehun purred extra loudly. 

“You know, it would be kind of nice to have someone to talk to, if that person actually listened to what I had to say.” 

“Who said I wasn’t listening?” 

Kyungsoo scratched right behind Sehun’s ears, and Sehun purred frantically and pushed his head into Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo wondered if he purred during sex. 

“Sehun, are you happy here?” 

“Do I look unhappy to you?” His voice sounded odd around the purr. 

“Well, not right now, no. You seem like you’re getting used to being here but I want to know if you’re happy.” 

“I’m happy. I don’t have to deal with anyone but you, and you’re nicer than I thought you were.” 

Kyungsoo smiled and scratched Sehun’s favorite spot, right at the base of his neck, and Sehun cuddled close and dug his teeth into Kyungsoo’s towel while his face twisted in pleasure. His purrs rattled against Kyungsoo’s leg. 

It took him exactly five minutes to fall asleep again. Kyungsoo gently pulled Sehun’s hand away and extracted himself, and Sehun curled up with a final purr and tucked his forehead into his arms. His ears twitched twice and then he was still. 

Kyungsoo smiled down at him for a moment and then went to get dressed. 

 

“I’m a friend of your publicist. She asked me to deliver this.” Some unfamiliar, very nervous looking woman thrust a magazine into Kyungsoo’s hands. She pursed her lips and glanced over his shoulder at where the rest of the cast and crew were wrapping up for the day. “I-I know it’s a weird time to say it but I love your work, its lovely to meet you. Um. I hope that doesn’t ruin your day.” 

There was a very old picture tucked into the corner of the cover of the magazine. Him and Chanyeol standing together, about to go into a restaurant, very obviously holding hands. The caption said “Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol: Secret Lovers?” Well fuck. He had to laugh. 

“Its lovely to meet you to. It’s a shame we had to meet because of bad news.” 

She huffed out a sigh of relief. “Y-yeah. I guess I’ll see you around.” 

Kyungsoo watched her scamper off and then made his way to the parking lot, mood growing stormier by the step. 

The article itself was pretty misguided. Someone had caught wind that local restaurants were delivering food to Kyungsoo’s house even when he was away, and the magazine jumped to the conclusion that it was Chanyeol, despite how old the photo was. 

He slapped it down on his kitchen counter and frowned at it. Sehun appeared in the doorway. Kyungsoo ignored him. Sehun had the odd habit of hovering in his periphery and not doing anything and then shrugging when Kyungsoo asked him why. 

He pulled out his phone and called Chanyeol. 

“Soo?” 

“Are you busy?” 

“Right now?” 

“I just don’t want to keep you if you’re doing something.” 

There was some movement on the other end of the line. “No, I’m free. I saw the magazine, if that’s why you’re calling.” 

“Yeah, that’s why.” There was an awkward silence while Kyungsoo thought about how much Chanyeol’s voice made his chest clench up. He used to love his deep timber. “I guess I just wanted to say something to you about it. Get on the same page and all that.” 

“You know I don’t regret it.” 

Kyungsoo smiled. “You know I don’t either. But I’m sorry if this ends up being a hassle for you.” 

Sehun crept into the room and pulled the magazine closer so he could read the cover. He raised his eyebrows at Kyungsoo, who frowned. 

“It’ll probably be fine. I’m not exactly an action star like Vin Deisel or The Rock; gay rumors aren’t really going to cost me any jobs.” 

“Fair.” 

“Let’s just get our story straight. We’re close friends, that picture was from a long time ago so we don’t quite remember the context, but we were going through a lot of shit at the time with job hunting and existentialism or some bullshit, and that was probably a gesture of condolences or comfort or something. Like a hand squeeze but it caught us at the wrong moment so it looks like we’re holding hands.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“If anyone asks, which they will, we just play it off.” 

Sehun interrupted. “It says here that there were tons of rumors about you guys in the industry at the time.” 

Soo could hear Chanyeol’s confusion over the phone. “Who was that?” 

“That was Sehun.” 

“Ah. Is he your…” 

“He’s my dead neighbor’s cat but he’s living with me now.” 

Sehun nodded and started reading an article about designer handbags. 

“Oh. Well, I guess we can say we were very close at the time and those rumors were bound to start?” 

“Okay.” 

Sehun was wearing a sweater. A really soft looking one, with a wide collar. Kyungsoo got distracted staring at his collarbones and missed half of Chanyeol’s next statement.

“—hope you’re doing well.” 

“Y-yeah. You too. Listen, if you ever want to get coffee. Maybe not in public anytime soon, but you know what I mean. Maybe enough time has passed and we can be friends again.” 

There was a brief silence on the phone as Chanyeol considered. 

“Yeah. We should try. When you’re done filming your thing and the rumors die down, let’s meet up.” 

Kyungsoo smiled and felt kind of dumb for being so happy. He missed being able to talk to him. 

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

He hung up. Sehun stared up at him from his seat across the counter and smiled. “Park Chanyeol?” 

“Yup.” 

“Hot.” 

Kyungsoo snorted and headed up to his room. He was glad at least Sehun thought so. He knew a number of employers and conservative moms who would not. 

 

Actual shooting started with Kyungsoo’s shirtless scenes. It was a lot less scary than Kyungsoo thought it would be. In good lighting with full makeup and a good six month’s worth of effort, Kyungsoo felt more comfortable in his body than he could ever remember feeling. The women on set cooed and pinched his biceps. Very gratifying. He would have ended the day feeling pretty good if the director hadn’t called him over last minute.

“I’ve heard some rumors, Kyungsoo.” 

Fuck. “All false and easily deniable.” 

The director nodded, but didn’t look particularly comforted. “Listen, I have no problem with it of course, whether they’re true or not, but our producers are nervous about a major cast member having a scandal before the movie comes out. Your job isn’t in danger yet. I just wanted to be the one to tell you that there could be trouble.” 

Well that wasn’t good news. Since they’d already started filming, if the producers decided to do something drastic, it would be within the next week or so. Just so long as the rumors didn’t get worse. 

This kind of stress called for a long, hot shower, sans cat, where he could jerk it in peace, nice and slow. For the sake of not being a pathetic pervert, he didn’t do it very often. Unfortunately, the cat didn’t appear to want to give him alone time. 

Sehun appeared in the doorway wearing the same wide-collared cream sweater as yesterday, just as Kyungsoo was tugging his shirt off. “Who topped?” 

Kyungsoo sputtered. “What kind of question is that?” 

“It’s curious about because I legitimately have no idea.” His eyes traveled up and down Kyungsoo’s bare chest. Despite sleeping in the same bed, it had been at least a month since the last time Sehun had seen him shirtless. He realized he was still in his professional, subtle makeup, in the best shape he’d ever been in. He’d probably never looked better in his whole life then he did right then. He ignored his initial instinct to pull on a different shirt and instead pulled off his jeans so he could change into sweatpants. 

“We switched.” 

Sehun’s eyes were glued to his legs. “Huh.” 

He pulled on his sweatpants as Sehun stared with his mouth dropped slightly open. “You still with me, kitty?” 

Sehun gave him a sultry through-the-eyelashes look, and then slunk into the room. 

“Are you wearing makeup?” 

“A little for the cameras.”

“You look really good.” 

Kyungsoo kind of hated how tall Sehun was. He backed up until his knees hit the edge of the bed, and Sehun followed him up onto the blankets. He pushed Kyungsoo down and ran his big hands over Kyungsoo’s chest. Wow, this was forward.

“Fuck you look good.” 

“What’s gotten into you today, kitty?” 

Sehun groaned and folded down against Kyungsoo’s chest. “Do you know how hard it is to sleep next to you every night and not touch you?” Sehun’s lips brushed over Kyungsoo’s collarbone, and Kyungsoo shivered and wrapped his arms around the cat’s back. His shoulders were so broad. “I keep waiting for you to get around to touching me but you never fucking do.” 

To be fair Kyungsoo had a pretty good reason for that. Something about Sehun’s history of sexual mistreatment. Kyungsoo scratched between his shoulders, and Sehun went limp and purred against his neck. “Are you telling me you wanted to fuck me since day one? You hated me back then.” 

“I still would have loved it.” 

Sehun planted his hands firmly on Kyungsoo’s pecks and pressed a sweet little kiss into his jaw. Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered a little. “I’ve been stuck with the old woman since I was a kitten. But I never wanted her. I want _men_ Soo.” His hands traveled down Kyungsoo’s arms with another purr. 

“Is that why you came to my house?” 

Sehun snorted. “I’m not that desperate for sex. I was telling the truth; I came to you because I literally don’t know anyone else. And you seemed like a good enough person. And if I could bribe you with sex and enjoy myself then all the better.” 

Kyungsoo reached down and grabbed a handful of Sehun’s perfect ass, which he’d always wanted to do, and now that Sehun was initiating, he gave himself permission. Sehun purred and pressed up into his hand. His rough tongue flicked over the underside of Kyungsoo’s jaw. “Hnn, you taste like foundation.” 

Kyungsoo laughed and reached up to move Sehun’s mouth up to his own. Sehun kissed him with another surge of purring. His lips were sweet and soft. His hands wandered all over Kyungsoo’s body, pressing and rubbing like he couldn’t get enough. 

“God, your skin is so smooth. And you’re so solid. Fuck, Soo.” He nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s chest and kissed all the way down his sternum and over his abs. His fingers caught in the waistband of Kyungsoo’s sweatpants. He didn’t even ask before he began yanking them off, and Kyungsoo lifted his hips up to help. 

Sehun pulled off his pants and then giggled and nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s crotch. His pretty little lips traced up the line of Kyungsoo’s dick over his boxers. 

“I wanna see you. Can I take these off?” He twisted his long fingers into Kyungsoo’s boxers, and Kyungsoo nodded. Sehun sat up between Kyungsoo’s legs and then slowly pulled his boxers down over his hips until he could see everything. Kyungsoo held his breath. He wasn’t small. But he wasn’t that big either. 

But Sehun moaned and immediately wrapped a hand firmly around Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“Sehun…” 

Sehun’s other hand reached down to gently roll Kyungsoo’s balls in his palm. His hands were so big and soft. The delicate hands of a pampered princess. 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sehun playing with him, relaxed and curious. Sehun’s fingertips wandered over every dip and vein, under the head and over his slit, until Kyungsoo was fully hard and moaning. He could hear Sehun purr as he explored. 

Sehun shifted around, his purring swelled, and then Kyungsoo felt slick, tight heat close over the head of his dick. 

“Fuck! Sehun—“ 

“hmmrrrrr…” Sehun dropped his jaw and slid down, taking in as much of Kyungsoo as he could, until Kyungsoo felt the purrs in Sehun’s throat rattle around the head of his dick. The roughness of his tongue added an intense edge that made Kyungsoo’s breath catch in his throat. Kyungsoo groaned and tangled his hand into Sehun’s hair, careful not to mess with his ears. Sehun bobbed and sucked and purred, and Kyungsoo had never felt anything so good. The cat kept the soft underside of his tongue pressed against Kyungsoo’s dick, only occasionally teasing him with roughness. 

It only took five minutes and some scratches behind the ears to induce extra purring for Kyungsoo to gasp out a couple warnings, and then he came hard into Sehun’s waiting mouth. Sehun purred hard and lapped hungrily at the tip, just a little too rough, until he had Kyungsoo jerking and writhing on the bed, and then finally let Kyungsoo’s dick slip from between his pretty lips. Kyungsoo shivered through the comedown as Sehun snuggled up on top of him again. 

“Fuck, Soo. That was awesome. I’ve wanted to suck someone’s dick for so long. God, please let me do that again sometime.” 

“You… don’t have to… ask me twice. You can do that whenever you fucking want.” 

“Good,” he purred, and then grabbed Kyungsoo under the arms and dragged him up the bed so they could rest against the pillows. Sehun wrestled his pants off and threw them on the floor. “Do you have lube?” 

“Yeah, it’s in the bedside table drawer.” 

Sehun crawled away with his perfect bottom bared for Kyungsoo to see. It swayed as he crawled to the edge of the bed. His fluffy tail curled up over his back. Kyungsoo’s mouth watered. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Soo? I want to feel your dick in me so bad.” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

He crawled back over and popped the lube open. “Mama never fingered me. She didn’t let me finger myself either. I think she thought it was wrong, or maybe she just didn’t want me to want something that didn’t involve her. I had to hide my lube and use it when she was away. She caught me once and spanked me.” 

Kyungsoo grimaced. “That’s terrible.” 

“Yeah it sucked.” Sehun laughed as he poured lube onto his fingers. “Sorry for talking about that stuff. I’m sure it’s a turn-off. But before we get into it, I just want you to know why this is so awesome for me.” 

“I’m never going to spank you to punish you.” 

“What if I want you to?” 

Fucking Christ Kyungsoo would love to fucking- “then all you need to do is ask.” 

Sehun got on his hands and knees over Kyungsoo’s body and nodded. “I think I like being spanked. But not by a woman.” He reached down between his legs. 

“You like when women are sweet to you, don’t you?” 

“Yeah. I like it when men are sweet to me too, but I just don’t want a woman to spank me. If I’m going to enjoy getting spanked it has to be sexual, right? I don’t want women like that.” He gasped and his head tipped back. Kyungsoo could see his arm working. He must have sunk a finger in. 

“Feels good?” 

“Fuck. I haven’t done this in so long. It feels so good.” 

Kyungsoo trailed his fingers down Sehun’s arm until he reached where his finger pressed into his body. Sehun’s tail flicked across Kyungsoo’s legs as he traced the cat’s rim. The cat tucked his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder and groaned. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

“My ears aren’t over there, Soo. What did you say?” 

Oops, right, cat ears. He pushed a hand into Sehun’s hair put his mouth closer to Sehun’s actual ears. “I said you’re beautiful.” 

Sehun purred and cuddled closer, chest to chest, with his back arched graphically so he could still finger himself. Kyungsoo could feel the finger thrust faster. Sehun pulled out and pushed in a second with a lovely little moan. That was quick. At this rate Sehun would be ready long before Kyungsoo managed to get it up again. 

“May I?” 

Sehun’s purrs stuttered a little as he slowed down to consider. 

“I’m good at it. Chanyeol used to ask me to finger him when he couldn’t sleep.” 

After a moment of silence, Sehun nodded and pushed himself up. Kyungsoo reached for the lube. “How do you want to lie? Stomach or back?” 

The cat climbed off and settled on his elbows and knees with his thighs spread. His sweater slid up his back a little, showing off his smooth, slender waist. Kyungsoo sat up on his knees behind him. The cat was nervous. Kyungsoo could tell by the way his tail flicked anxiously back and forth. He wondered if it would get in the way. He’d never fingered anyone with a tail before. It covered Sehun perfect, shiny pink hole whenever it swished from left to right. Kyungsoo poured lube over his fingers and stroked one of Sehun’s thighs soothingly. 

“Relax, kittycat. I’ll make you feel good.” 

Sehun giggled a little and took a deep breath. His tail finally moved up out of the way and ran itself along Kyungsoo’s neck and under his chin. Kyungsoo didn’t remember if he’d actually ever touched it before. It was so soft. Kyungsoo ran gooey fingers over Sehun’s balls, up the crease of his ass past his hole, and then back down again to push gently against his rim. It fluttered under his fingertips. Sehun took a deep breath and let the tension fade, and then Kyungsoo gently pushed in. 

Sehun moaned, and purrs immediately stirred in his throat. His passage was beautifully snug around Kyungsoo’s finger. He thrust in and out a few times, crooking the finger along the cat’s walls and testing his tightness.

“Soo, talk to me.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

“Not anymore. I just want to hear your voice.” 

How sweet. Kyungsoo smiled and flush a little. “Okay. Does it feel good?” 

“So good, please more.” 

“I’m going to take it slow and easy, okay?” 

Sehun shifted around and whined. “Why?” 

“It’s called a refrac period. There’s no use in you being ready if I’m not.” A fuzzy tail whapped him square in the face. “Hey! There’s nothing I can do about it.” He wiggled his finger a little, at an angle that he and Chanyeol had both loved, because it was almost impossible to do it on yourself. Sehun sighed happily and arched his back a little more. His tail pet softly along Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

“Come on, Soo. At least put in a second.” 

“Why can’t you just let me do my thing?” 

The tail flicked dangerously to the side, preparing to strike, and Kyungsoo grabbed it with his free hand. 

“Fine, kittycat. You win.” 

He pushed in a second finger and Sehun purred for real this time. Kyungsoo let the tail slip out of his hand. It drifted lazily up over Sehun’s back and out of the way. Kyungsoo twisted and scissored and watched Sehun’s pretty lips part around little gasps and quiet moans. 

“How much thought do you put into controlling your tail?” 

“Haah? Why… are you asking—fuck, like that… why are you asking now?” 

“I’m curious.” 

“I can’t really—oh! Answer… right now… Soo… Tell me… how I look…” 

He looked too good to be real. All pale white and soft pink and bundled up and a pretty cream colored sweater. He had one sweater paw pressed to his delicate little mouth.

“Tell me how much you think about what your tail is doing.” Sehun whacked him in the face with it again.

“It does w-what it wants… unless I want it to… do something specific.” He wrapped it around Kyungsoo’s neck to illustrate. 

“That feels fuzzy and wonderful and all, and I love your tail a lot, but I can’t see what I’m doing.” 

The tail slid away from Kyungsoo’s neck up over Sehun’s back again. “Now tell me how I look.” 

Might as well indulge the vain creature. God, where to start. “You look… expensive. Fuck. Like you should be behind glass in a museum and I shouldn’t be allowed to touch you.” Sehun hummed and purred happily. “The insides of your ears are the same color as your lips. And your hole.” Sehun giggled. His passage clenched around Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

“When Mama bought me… I only cost a few hundred thousand dollars. I was only eight then though.” 

Holy fuck. Sehun was probably worth more than Kyungsoo’s entire house. He wondered if his neighbor knew that he was giving away a cat worth a few million dollars when he handed over Sehun’s legal papers. 

“Fuck, Sehun. I really shouldn’t be allowed to touch you.” 

“Touch me more, Soo.” 

“Well, if you insist.” Kyungsoo applied more lube and pushed in a third finger. Sehun gasped and groaned loudly. His long fingers twisted in the blankets. 

“Fuck, Soo. Feels so good. Find the spot… it’s a little further…” 

Kyungsoo strained his fingers, and Sehun spread his knees wider, and then Kyungsoo finally found what he was looking for. Sehun wailed. 

“There! Soo, yes!”

All the practice Kyungsoo had ever gotten on Chanyeol and himself came in handy now. Sehun gripped the pillow and arched back with a loud purr. His tail whipped left and right a few times before he caught it between two fingers and held it up by his shoulder. “C-can you… three…” 

“Let me show you what I can do with two before we move to three.” He had a couple tricks and routines. Some of them he couldn’t quite remember, but he could probably figure them out again soon enough. 

Sehun was more sensitive than Chanyeol. There was nothing more satisfying then watching him shudder and whine when Kyungsoo curled his fingers just right and massaged his prostate. And he purred. The purring was continuous and loud, and it stuttered every time Sehun’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“Soo! S-soo, I’m close—ah!” 

Success. Kyungsoo let himself grin with pride and then pulled his fingers out. “Can’t have that. I’m going to let you cool down a little.” 

“Okay.” 

He massaged Sehun’s rim without pushing in. Sehun’s purrs quieted to a soft rumble. God he was cute, with his fluffy ears and his giant sweater and his perfect round ass. Hmm, now might be a good time to… 

Kyungsoo pulled back a hand and gave Sehun’s right ass cheek a firm smack. It jiggled adorably. 

“Oh!” 

“How was that?” 

Sehun released his tail and let it slide softly over Kyungsoo’s throat and brush against his chest. 

“I-I don’t know. Do it again so I can see.” 

This time when Kyungsoo smacked, Sehun groaned and twisted around to look up at Kyungsoo with glassy eyes. There was a pretty blush high on his cheeks. 

“Again.” 

Smack. 

“Are you a bad cat?” 

“I’m a wonderful cat. Again.” 

“Yes you are.” Kyungsoo pet up and down Sehun’s thighs and then hit him again. Sehun moaned. “You’re such a wonderful cat. So sweet and pretty. I’m so lucky.” Just one more smack. Sehun’s knees slid wider. 

“Fingers, Soo.” 

“Give me a second.” More lube had to be applied. Sehun wriggled impatiently. 

Three fingers slid in with some resistance. Not enough to hurt, probably, but Kyungsoo watched closely anyway. Sehun whimpered and gasped a little. 

“Feels okay?” 

“Hmm… uh-huh—“ 

That wasn’t very reassuring. Kyungsoo slowed down until Sehun relaxed again. 

“Come on, Soo.” 

He pushed all the way in and relished the way the cat sighed with relief. 

This time, the goal wasn’t to get Sehun worked up and close again. He just wanted to make him feel good while he opened him up, without pushing him too close to the edge. He avoided Sehun’s prostate for the most part and focused on stretching him open and massaging his walls. Sehun began purring again. Whimpers rattled by soft little purrs sounded like the sweetest music. By the time Sehun was ready for a cautionary fourth finger, Kyungsoo was half way to hard, just by watching Sehun’s pink hole swallow up his fingers, and by listening to his little feline noises. He stroked himself lazily to full hardness while he finally began steady work on Sehun’s sweet spot. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, please be ready. I need you to fuck me.” 

“Almost there, kittycat. Let me grab a condom.” 

“Hurry.” 

Kyungsoo’s bed was too big. He had to crawl and inconveniently long way to reach the bedside table to retrieve a condom. 

“Can you take your sweater off, kittycat?” 

When he turned back around, condom in hand, Sehun was naked and spread out on his back, legs spread wide. 

“You look so good.” 

“You do to. Come put those thick thighs and Hollywood abs to good use.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t need to be told twice. He crawled back in between Sehun’s spread legs. 

“Please don’t kneel on my tail.” 

That wasn’t something anyone had ever said to him before. He carefully situated his knees on either side of Sehun’s tail before rolling the condom on. 

“Hurry up and get in me.” 

But Kyungsoo didn’t want to hurry. He stretched up over Sehun and pressed their lips together. Sehun had such pretty, kissable lips, and he kissed back so sweetly. Kyungsoo wanted to savor him for every second. Sehun pushed his long fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair and pulled gently. 

The sun was just beginning to set, and it poured golden through Kyungsoo’s bedroom windows. The house had been built with the sun in mind. Every big window pointed either east or west, and Kyungsoo’s bedroom was flooded with all the colors of the sunset every evening of the year. Sehun looked too good in the dramatic lighting. All the fur in his ears caught the light and glowed, and his skin looked smooth and flawless. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Sehun pulled Kyungsoo down against his chest with a purr. “Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“Of course.” Sehun’s lean body felt beyond perfect under him. “Can I fuck you now?” 

“Please,” he breathed, and pushed the open bottle of lube into Kyungsoo’s hand. 

The cat gasped and gripped Kyungsoo’s arms as he filled him up. He could feel Sehun’s tail whip back and forth against the insides of his legs. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“N-not really. Just… overwhelming.” 

He leaned over Sehun and kissed him again as he slid the rest of the way in. Sehun curled up around him. “Soo, you feel good.” 

“I feel good?” He ducked down to suck a kiss into the corner of Sehun’s jaw. “You know who feels good? You feel fucking amazing.” He peppered kisses all over Sehun’s face while he giggled. “You feel hot and really fucking tight, and so soft. You always feel so soft, kittycat.” Kyungsoo dragged a hand all the way down Sehun’s chest to the v of his hips, and ran his fingers through the soft white fur at the base of his cock. Sehun buried his face in Kyungsoo’s neck and giggled. 

“What are you doing?” 

“It’s soft and fluffy.” 

“It’s kind of gross, isn’t it?” 

“No way. It’s so cute. It’s a lot grosser on humans, but you just have all this pretty fur. I’m jealous.” He tried an experimental little thrust. More like a rock really, and Sehun groaned and wrapped his long legs around Sehun’s waist. 

“Come on, Soo.” 

He went for a full, slow, deep thrust this time, and Sehun let his head tip back against the pillow with a moan and a purr. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” 

Sehun looked so good when Kyungsoo fucked him. He mewled with every thrust as purrs rumbled in his chest. They could probably draw this out for a while, since Kyungsoo had already cum once and Sehun’s hands were too busy in Kyungsoo’s hair to jerk himself off. 

“Harder, Soo. I wanna—Ahh! I wanna cum.” He clenched down around Kyungsoo’s dick. So much for drawing it out. Kyungsoo picked up the pace. Sehun’s hands left his hair to wrap around his neck, then traveled down over grip his shoulders. Fuck the job, he could lose the job, he was just glad he’d kept it long enough to work out so much. There was nothing more gratifying than the way Sehun dug his fingers into his biceps, and the way he felt like he could keep thrusting for hours without his thighs giving out. 

Then Sehun grunted, pushed, and Kyungsoo yelped as they both tipped sideways and his back collided with the soft pillows. He blinked up in surprise at where Sehun sat triumphantly on his hips with Kyungsoo’s dick still comfortably snug in his ass. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrists and pressed them down into the pillow.

“Is this alright?” Sehun swiveled his hips a little, and Kyungsoo gasped and nodded. 

The cat laced their fingers together and took control, and a little guilty part of Kyungsoo that hadn’t been entirely comfortable with fucking a victim of sexual abuse drifted away now that Sehun was in charge. Sehun purred loudly as he worked. He looked totally comfortable. “I like this.” 

Sehun hummed and moved his hips in graceful circles. Kyungsoo felt himself squeezing Sehun’s fingers tighter. 

“I like this too.” 

“I didn’t want to be— oh… just another owner who used you for sex.” He was grateful for any kind of affirmation that this wasn’t for his pleasure, it was for Sehun’s. They wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t what Sehun wanted. 

Sehun laughed and pushed himself up so he could sink back down. “Don’t worry, Soo. You don’t treat me anything like she did.” 

“Good.” 

Damn, Sehun was flexible. And graceful. He was perfect for this. Kyungsoo got closer a lot faster with Sehun on top. Maybe it was the way Sehun moved his perfect hips, and his tail wrapped around Kyungsoo’s leg. Maybe it was the way Sehun purred and held Kyungsoo’s hands down. When the cat got tired, Kyungsoo braced his feet on the mattress and thrust up into Sehun’s body. Sehun pulled Kyungsoo’s hands to rest on his hips and threw his head back. Every muscle in his lean body was thrown into sharp relief by the evening sun. He leaned back and found the angle where Kyungsoo’s cock rocked into his sweet spot. 

“Fuck! Oh god, I’m close Soo.” 

“Me too.” He wrapped a hand around Sehun’s dick. Sehun leaned back and grabbed Kyungsoo’s thighs. His passage clenched down hard on Kyungsoo’s cock. “Oh god. How are, ugh, fuck. How are you so good at this?” 

“Must be… a cat thing.” His voice was high and strained. Kyungsoo watched his abs flex as he bounced to meet Kyungsoo’s hips. After a minute he stopped bouncing and let Kyungsoo’s hips jerk up into him so that the head of his dick rubbed over one particular spot. He let out little high pitched cries and clenched down as hard as he could. Kyungsoo’s thighs burned from effort, but he doubled his pace for a final push and worked his hand fast over Sehun’s cock. 

The cat came with a full body spasm and a loud wail. His passage fluttered frantically around Kyungsoo’s cock. He rode out his orgasm by continuing to bounce on Kyungsoo’s dick until he was too soft and sensitive to continue. Then he pulled himself off, tore off the condom, and took Kyungsoo’s length in his mouth again. Post orgasm purrs rattled around the head and Kyungsoo twisted on the sheets with the effort not to thrust up into his throat. Sehun hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Kyungsoo tipped over the edge and came into Sehun’s mouth for the second time. 

Sehun sucked him through his comedown before bouncing happily to the bathroom as if he hadn’t just gotten fucked and came back with a damp hand towel to clean up with. He was still purring. Kyungsoo interrupted his clean up by grabbing his face and kissing him hard. 

He was still purring when they cuddled up together ten minutes later under one layer of covers. Sehun’s tail wrapped around Kyungsoo’s thighs, and his ears ticked Kyungsoo’s neck. He was still purring when Kyungsoo drifted off to sleep with the last of the sunset filtering peacefully through the windows. 

 

“Maybe you should get a job.” 

Sehun scoffed around his sushi, which was his new favorite food (mama hadn’t let him eat it on account of it being raw). “No way. I’d rather sleep and do what I want. Cats hate jobs, we’re too vain and lazy.” 

“Hmm, you especially.” 

Sehun showed a remarkable mastery of chopsticks by using them to hurl rice in Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Are you telling me you don’t want to be a professional fashion model?” 

Sehun’s ears perked up. “For like, Louis Vuitton?” 

“I don’t know if you’d be doing brands that expensive right away, but you’ve got the looks and the height for it. And ‘Do Kyungsoo’s boyfriend’ might open some doors.” 

Sehun’s hid behind his tail and grinned. 

“Yeah, well, I’ve got these ears though, and people don’t like to employ cats. Because we’re vain and lazy.” 

“And bitchy.” 

More rice. This time much closer to his eye. 

“Whatever, Soo. That’s not the point. Why do you want me to get a job?” 

“Well, I think if you do nothing but sit around here all the time you’ll go stir-crazy. But more than that, I want you to be financially independent. That way if you ever want something that I’m not willing to pay for, you can get it yourself. And if, god forbid, you ever want to break my heart and move out, you can do that on your own terms.” 

Sehun hopped up and circled around the table to wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m never moving out. Never ever.” 

“Okay but still—“ 

“But I do like the idea of more spending money.” 

“…there’s the spirit.” 

“I’ll try it out if you want me to.” 

“Okay—wait no. You try it out if you want you to. I will only encourage it.” 

Sehun purred and kissed him on the head. “I expect you to do all the work setting it up and stuff.”

“We’ll talk about it.” 

“You should get me some acting jobs.” 

“I don’t have that kind of power.” 

“Sure you do. Thanks Soo.” 

Well, that didn’t go quite as planned, but they’d work out the details later. Sehun kissed him on the mouth and licked hungrily past his lips. He pulled away and patted Kyungsoo on the head. “Good human. You’ve done well.” 

“Pfft. Go eat your fish, kittycat.” 

Sehun circled back around to his side of the table with a grin. “But seriously, Soo. Thank you so much. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” 

As usual, the cat scampered off before Kyungsoo had the chance to ask him to clean up. He put the last of the food in the fridge to pawn off on Chanyeol later, and smiled at the advertisement for King Kong that Sehun had posted on the fridge, with Kyungsoo’s face front and center. The tabloids would go crazy when news about Sehun got out, but he trusted Sehun to not give a fuck, and after this movie finally came out Kyungsoo would be comfortably famous enough for it not to matter. Things were going well. Kyungsoo felt like the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Go give me a follow @M_M_Socks


End file.
